Been Going Crazy From The Moment I Met You
by RhiScissorhands
Summary: Bruce's nightly patrols suddenly became more. . . musical. What does the Joker have to hide? Who thinks it's Hip To Be Square? And who is having some personality issues? R&R T for mild language


**A/N: So my second Batman fic! Hopefully if you guys like this, I'll add more to it. So this came to me in like 5 minutes while listening to Untouched by The Veronicas, so it might not be my best piece of work. Thanks go to Natalie (I hope you're reading this, tell me what you think!) I'll try and add chaps to this in between updates for Inner Conflict. If you have any suggestions for songs to be used in further chaps, please tell me in a review. Please, take some time to tell me what you think! Please listen to the song as you read, it might make more sense.**

**DISCLAIMER: Batman was created by Bob Kane and Bill Finger and it's owned by DC, not me. I also don't know Untouched.**

**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**

One ~ Untouched

It was coming towards the end of Bruce's nightly rounds as Batman when he heard it.

_I can't lie lie lie lie lie lie I wanna wanna wanna get get get what I want Don't stop_

He was curious of course. He was in the industrial district at 3 in the morning and he could hear a girl singing. So, he followed the noise to an apartment complex. He only saw one light on, coming from an open window. He scaled the building and by now the song was replaying. He peeked through the window and nearly fell down to the ground.

There, was the Joker, in a room with pink walls and carpets, dancing like a maniac. That wasn't the strangest thing. The Joker stopped the music but continued singing in his unusually girlish voice. Still, that wasn't the strangest thing. The room was plastered in pictures of Bruce. And there, on the bed was a little ragdoll with a picture of Bruce's face on it.

Bruce grabbed his BatCam from his utility belt and pressed record. This was _so_ going on YouTube when he got home. The Joker grabbed the Bruce doll and started dancing round the room whilst singing.

_I go ooh ooh, you go ah ah  
lalalalalalalala_

I can't lie lie lie lie lie lie  
I wanna wanna wanna get get get what I want  
Don't stop  
Give me give me give me what you got got  
Cause I can't wait wait wait any more more more more  
Don't even talk about the consequence  
Cause right now you're the only thing that's making any sense to me  
And I don't give a damn what they say, what they think think  
Cause you're the only one who's on my mind  
I'll never ever let you leave me  
I'll try to stop time for ever, never wanna hear you say goodbye (bye bye bye)

I feel so untouched  
And I want you so much  
That I just can't resist you  
It's not enough to say that I miss you  
I feel so untouched right now  
Need you so much somehow  
I can't forget you  
Been going crazy from the moment I met you

Untouched  
And I need you so much

See you, breathe you, I want to be you  
Alalalala alalalala  
You can take take take take take time time  
To live live the way you gotta gotta live your life  
Give me give me give me all of you you  
Don't be scared  
I'll see you through the loneliness of one more more more  
Don't even think about what's right or wrong, wrong or right  
'Cause in the end it's only you and me and no one else is gonna be around  
To answer all the questions left behind  
And you and I are meant to be so even if the world falls down today  
You've still got me to hold you up up  
And I will never let you down (down)

I feel so untouched  
And I want you so much  
That I just can't resist you  
It's not enough to say that I miss you  
I feel so untouched right now  
Need you so much somehow  
I can't forget you  
Been going crazy from the moment I met you

Untouched, untouched, untouched, untouched, untouched  
Alalalala alalalala  
Untouched  
Alalalala alalalala

I feel so untouched  
And I want you so much  
That I just can't resist you  
It's not enough to say that I miss you  
I feel so untouched right now  
Need you so much somehow  
I can't forget you  
Been going crazy from the moment I met you

I feel so untouched  
And I want you so much  
That I just can't resist you  
It's not enough to say that I miss you  
I feel so untouched right now  
Need you so much somehow  
I can't forget you  
Been going crazy from the moment I met you

Untouched, untouched, untouched

Then, the Joker started kissing the Bruce doll. It was then Bruce made his presence known to the clown.

"What. The. _Fuck?!"_ He yelled, in his Bruce voice, and not in his Batman voice.

The Joker turned around towards the window, a look of pure anger on his face, twisted by the scars.

"Batsy." He growled.

The Joker advanced towards the window, leaving the Bruce doll forgotten on the floor. He grabbed the cowl Just as Bruce pulled away from the window. As Bruce started to fall it came off. Luckily, Bruce moved to fast for the Joker to find out who he really was. He ran through side streets and alleys to get back to Wayne Manor without being noticed. As he crashed through the doors he ran towards the study, disturbing Alfred, who was watching Jerry Springer re-runs.

A week later, the Joker strolled into a mob meeting. As he entered the room, the men around a laptop went quiet, giving the Joker disturbed looks. He snarled and stalked towards the group of men. He tore the men away to discover what they were looking at that obviously involved him. There, on the screen, was the Joker, singing in his Bruce Wayne shrine.

'_Great,'_ He thought, _'Now the cat is out of the bag.'_

_______________________

Bruce however, although still disturbed, was enjoying the recording of the Joker he had been emailing round to everyone under a fake email. By now, it had been featured on all sorts of shows; some even were national shows, like Good Morning America.

Bruce wondered who would be the next fruitloop he would encounter.


End file.
